The Orphen Complex
by D-chan
Summary: OrphenMajic, KeijiOrphen :: language, shounen aiyaoi, strangeness, fluff, original character :: Because every bishounen has an obsessive stalker, and Orphen is no exception.


**:: Orphen Complex ::**

_Sorcerous Stabber Orphen_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters. Rights go to Akita Yoshinobu and ADVision.

However, Muse-chan (Strawberry Daiquiri) and I _do_ own Keiji, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't steal him. We love him muchly. And if you have any part holy within you, you'll love him, too. ^___^

Thanks to: Muse-chan, Aphrael-san, and my insane school-friend Michelle, for ideas. Half of Keiji's acts can be blamed on Michelle. ^_^

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Orphen/Majic, Keiji+Orphen, and flirtatious Keiji+Cleao/Cleao+Keiji ^_~

Warnings: language, shounen ai/yaoi, strangeness, fluff, original character (these tend to warrant their own warnings oO;)

Notes: Don't ask. Just don't. Just accept what is before you. *sweatdrop*

Okay, seriously. I wrote this for Lady Comos' upcoming shounen ai/yaoi holiday contest, and since I wanted to break away from the usual Christmas/Valentine's Day trend, I chose Halloween. Only it'll be called Hallow's Eve, for the sake of making it sound more fantasy-ish (I blame _you_, Mina-sensei o.o;).

There _is_ an original character, and the humor namely centers on him, so if you don't want to see that, I'd suggest you back out now. This humor is somewhat _Excel Saga_-ish in the way it's a bit random and mostly pointless.

But it's fun. Much fun. Maybe you should give Keiji-kins a try, ne? ^_^

"The Kielsarihima Festival?"

Though tired and weary, the words made Majic Rin suddenly alert. He turned to watch Cleao grasp Orphen's sleeve, tugging it to get his attention. "Hey," she was saying. "You brought it up! Don't ignore me!"

Orphen sighed, pulling free from her grasp. "I merely said it was taking place in a week. Hallow's Eve is coming up, remember? Now be quiet and go to sleep."

Majic blinked. The Kielsarihima Festival was, despite Orphen's calm reaction to it, a big event of the year. Each Hallow's Eve there would be a festival, a huge party where sorcerers and nonsorcerers could gather for one night of unity, to celebrate and praise the gods, to play games and tell stories. It wasn't as widely practiced as it used to be, especially with the unspoken line of treaty stretching so thin between the sorcerers and the non.

Even still, it was a huge event, mostly for adults, and Majic had never been allowed to go. Part of this was because it took place in a different town each year, and the Festival hadn't been to Totokanta since Majic was a baby. This was his first time out of that town, his first time away from his father... and, thusly, his first opportunity to see it without having to sneak away. He'd never made it far, mostly because of the guilt of disobeying, but if he had Orphen's permission surely it would be enough.

"Oshou-sama, where is the Kielsarihima Festival being held this year?" he asked, hoping to sound offhanded.

His master shot him an exasperated look. He had finally gotten Cleao off his back and now his apprentice wanted information? All the same, Majic wasn't Cleao. It was probably unfair, and if Cleao found out she'd have his hide, but he decided to venture forth anyway.

"In Galnhao, this year," he replied quietly, so as not to wake Cleao. Placing his foot firmly on a rock, he shoved it over to put out the fire. "It's only a day or two out of our way, give or take a few hours, but--"

"Can we go?"

Slanted sienna rose to give the boy a scrutinizing look. Rarely did Majic ask anything of him, and even on those occasions it was a plea for Orphen to teach him magic, something about it; anything. In the reflection of the swollen moon dangling in the velvet sky, Majic's face was tinted an odd colour. He was blushing from embarrassment, or guilt, thought Orphen.

Nevertheless, he said carefully, "We'll see. Anyway, none of us have disguises to wear, and I doubt any of the nonsorcerers would want to talk to me so long as I have this." With that his tanned fingers went to the silver pendant, the symbol of his previous sorcerous learnings at the Tower of Fangs, a prestigious magic university.

Even with the vague answer, which normally satisfied the boy, Majic didn't lie down. "Oshou-sama, I'm sure we could get something done by then. Cleao's not _that_ bad at sewing, so if we--"

"For one," the older sorcerer cut in, lowering his voice when he realized it had been rising. "I'm better at it than her, which I find sad." He refused to acknowledge that she was amazing in other ways, especially at swordsmanship, and especially for someone her age and size. "Secondly, it's not that big a deal. I don't see why it's so important we go. Why?" he asked, smirking. "Is Fiena going to be there? Is that it?"

Majic spluttered, reddening. Fiena was a magic-user, but by no means a sorcerer. She used her magic to heal animals and people, and she was a priestess to a village where if she left, she would die. Likewise, if Majic ever went back, he would be killed. The only difference was that Fiena was a priestess bound to the Deep Dragon, and her service was payment for her life. Should Majic return he would be killed by her villagers, who obeyed the law that any sorcerer that entered the village would be killed.

Even so, Fiena had been an infatuation. "Oshou-sama, I didn't... I haven't--"

"I was joking," replied his master lazily, easing himself to lie down. "Go to sleep, Majic." The sorcerer's apprentice sighed, murmuring a goodnight though he expected nothing in return.

Hallow's Eve was never too important to Majic, not until he had learned about the Festival anyway. Perhaps that was why he was wakeful, unable to will himself to sleep. Galnhao was a huge town, big and crowded enough to get lost in even on a calm day. It was popular enough for tourism, so on Hallow's Eve it would be packed. It sounded exciting!

Perhaps if he and Cleao were lucky, Orphen would agree to go. It was highly unlikely, but there was always a chance. With that hopeful aspect in mind, Majic finally fell asleep.

He needn't have worried. Majic had been traveling with the two long enough to know that when one of them wanted something, neither of them were going to back down until the other was completely squashed beneath them in the process.

In this case, Cleao was doing an admirable job on the dark-haired sorcerer.

"It's not like we're even going anywhere, so why can't we stop there just for Hallow's Eve?!"

"Don't be stupid! We don't even know where it's being held!"

"Yes, we do! At Galnhao! Do you think I'm _that_ stupid? I heard you talking to Majic last night!"

Majic sighed and glanced up, frowning. He noted that Orphen's eye seemed to twitch when the town was mentioned, which struck him as odd. Was it another one of those places where Orphen had given himself a bad reputation somehow?

"We are _not_ going, and that's that," the older sorcerer bit. "Quit pestering me."

Majic hesitated, torn between not wanting to upset his master any further and wanting to go to the festival. "But... Oshou-sama... I'd like to go..." He floundered as he was pinned by a set of flaming mahogany eyes. "I mean, I've never been to the festival before..."

Orphen scowled. "You're joking, right? I know it's been by Totokanta before." Totokanta was both Majic and Cleao's hometown.

The blonde boy shrugged. "Father never let me go. He... doesn't trust sorcerers much," he admitted softly, turning his gaze away from the older youth.

He wasn't trying to guilt his master into it, but he did really wish to go. After all, they had a few days to plan, and they weren't really going anywhere, as Cleao had pointed out earlier. For the most part, they were just wandering aimlessly, waiting for something to happen.

"Look," Orphen said edgily. "I don't want to go there. It's pointless anyway. It's just a stupid festival."

"Oh, come on!" Cleao cried. "Majic hasn't gone before! He deserves to! Even _I_ went when I was fourteen!" Majic shot her a grateful look; though he had a feeling she was half on his side and half using him to get her way. She was a nice girl, and he liked her, but Cleao was admittedly selfish at times.

A muscle seemed to be spasming beneath Orphen's right eye. He glanced from the blonde girl to his apprentice, his scowl deepening. However, he finally sighed and muttered, "_Fine_," much to both his companion's surprise and delight! "But I'll be inside the inn, thank you very much. I have no desire to communicate with anyone there."

"Great," said Cleao cheerfully, before she turned her back on him and to Majic. "You've never gone? Oh, you just wait! It's so much fun! And we can make you a really cool costume, I'm sure!"

Majic smiled and nodded, listening politely to her raving and being genuinely fascinated as she spoke of the games and costumes. As they talked, however, he did notice from time to time that his master would do something weird each time the town or certain things were mentioned. Sometimes his eye twitched, sometimes his step faltered, and every one in a while he would visibly flinch.

_'Is there something in Galnhao Oshou-sama doesn't like?'_ Majic wondered, and then nearly winced himself. _'I hope he didn't do something they don't want him there for, like offend somebody important...'_ It would be just like him.

Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad... hopefully.

True to fact, Galnhao was _huge_.

Majic blinked, staring in awe at the mass of people running this way and that. There were decorations everywhere; the town was most likely getting ready for the upcoming festivities. There were children helping their parents heave large pumpkins to their homes, adults swarming at the last minute to find material for costumes, teenagers huddled in groups, likely plotting strange ways to frighten people when the night came.

"Wow," he simply said, amazed.

Cleao's reaction was much more enthused. "It's so _big_!" she cried in delight, eyes widening like a child in a candy store. "Oh! Where should we go first? I want to shop!"

"Hotel," said Orphen firmly, sounding a bit edgy. "We'll get settled there, then you can do whatever you want."

Majic blinked as his master strode forward. He and Cleao had to hurry to catch up with him and not lose him in the crowd of people. If he wasn't mistaken, Orphen was extremely tense. This town couldn't hate sorcerers, at least not until the Kielsarihima Festival was over... so what was he so worried about?

Cleao seemed to notice it as well. She patted the sorcerer's arm lightly. "Orphen, relax! We're here to have fun! Whatever's wrong just let go of it for the week, all right?"

The brunette sighed. "Relax," Majic heard him mutter beneath his breath. "Relax, relax, relax..." His apprentice smiled weakly.

Majic opened his mouth to ask something, just a rhetorical question to see of his master was all right, but a loud cry cut him off abruptly.

"_ORPHEN-CHAAAN!_"

The trio halted abruptly, and Orphen went white. Cleao looked over her shoulder as though to search for who it was, but in the next instant Orphen's hands were clamped on both of their shoulders and he was driving them forward. "Move," he grit out.

Majic stumbled. "Ah! But... Oshou-sama, isn't someone--?"

"Orphen--"

"I said _move_," he hissed, not caring that they were knocking into people.

His escape route was futile. Moments later his grip fell from their shoulders, and a small grunt was uttered. Cleao and Majic turned, staring oddly at the scene behind them.

"Orphen-cha~n," a voice whined. The strange thing was, it was a tenor, very _male_ voice whining... which just sounded odd. "I called and called, but it was so noisy you must not have heard me!"

"Uh... yeah," Orphen muttered.

The young man -- he was probably around Cleao's age -- smirked and slid off the black sorcerer. Majic and Cleao exchanged a puzzled look, clearly oblivious as to whom this boy was. He was pretty handsome, shorter than Orphen by a couple of inches and with thick, dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were a bright shade of violet, sparking with youthful vigor and a definite hint of hyperness.

He didn't seem to notice Orphen's companions whatsoever as he ducked in front of him, rambling on excitedly. "I'm _so_ happy to see you! I mean, I knew you'd come back for the festival, and so I waited and waited by the front gate! But I must have missed you, because I saw these cute girls that just _had_ to have a moment of my attention, and then I realized I must have missed you because I heard people say an evil-eyed guy came in, and then I just _knew_ it was you!"

Again Majic and Cleao shared a baffled glance. "Um... Excuse me, but who are you?" the female counterpart asked.

The male turned to them, briefly annoyed, before he suddenly smiled. It was very sweet-- Majic got the disturbing feeling it was used to disarm easily-flattered people. People like Cleao.

"Ah. Please forgive me," he said, his voice suddenly dropping from excited to smooth and sexy. He reached out and took Cleao's hand, pinning her with a long stare. "In my hast, I must have missed you... I'm so ashamed I ignored such a radiant beauty, when it was right before my very eyes."

Cleao positively melted. They could hear little growls from the Deep Dragon pup on her shoulder, but she seemed oblivious to it. "Ah..."

The young man cupped her hand with both of his. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Keiji. I'm... an old acquaintance of Orphen-chan's." The uttering of affectionate honorary to Orphen's name pretty much killed any potential honesty behind his flirting, but Cleao positively blushed and squeaked as he kissed her hand.

Then Keiji straightened and smirked, giving Orphen a sideways, very meaningful glance. "Right, Orphen-_chan_?"

Orphen flinched at the stressed affection. "Yeah. Whatever." Then he suddenly yawned, glancing away. "Sure is late. We'd better find a vacant hotel. Let's go, Majic, Cleao."

His apprentice hesitated, giving him an uncertain look. "But... Oshou-sama, it's only noon."

He gave an undignified squawk as Orphen smacked him on the head before he fisted the back of his student's shirt, leaning down to growl, "It's late on the other side of the continent. _Move_."

Majic mutely nodded and obeyed, but getting Cleao to follow was a more difficult task. Orphen wasn't one to be rough with girls, but eventually he had to grab her arm and drag her off, quite forcefully. She protested, but it was wasted air. Keiji bound after them anyway.

"Where are you gonna stay? Huh?" Keiji asked, practically dancing gleefully on his toes as he tagged after Orphen. The older youth looked like he was ready to have full-body spasms. "Orphen-_chan_, where are you staying? I wanna know so I can find you!"

"Galnhao Local Tavern," Orphen snapped irritably.

Keiji beamed. "Really? What a coincidence! I'll be staying near there!"

"Keiji, you _live_ here," growled Orphen. The black-haired youth simply smiled innocently in return. Majic watched the exchange, torn between utter confusion and... no, he was just confused.

Even when they'd gotten to the inn -- a nice if not somewhat small place -- Keiji couldn't be shaken off. He followed eagerly, like a lost puppy, still babbling about how long it had been since he'd seen Orphen, how great it was to see him then.

Finally, Orphen came to a stop in the hallway. Glaring over his shoulder at Keiji, he leaned Cleao against the door to her room. Rather dazed and still with a silly smile on her face, she slid to the floor with an ungraceful _thump_. Not seeming to care, Orphen strode to what was to be his and Majic's room, throwing the door open. Keiji still followed.

"... And when I heard what you'd done, I mean, _wow_, I was so worried--"

"Good _night_, Keiji," said Orphen through his teeth. Majic ducked behind him, relieved to finally shrug his backpack off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. That weight had been unbearable for so long!

Keiji blinked innocently at him. "Good night? But Orphen-chan, aren't I going to sleep with _you_?" He didn't miss Majic looking up sharply, and he even smirked a little as he ventured on. "It'll be just like old times!"

The blonde apprentice fumbled with this concept. _'Wait a minute... did this guy and... Oshou-sama...?'_

Orphen growled low in his throat. "I said, good night." Then he moved to shut the door, but Keiji's voice stopped him.

"I heard this rumor..."

The brunette sighed heavily. Majic watched him thump his forehead with the heel of his hand before he reopened the door, expression cold. "What?"

Keiji grinned. "Oh, it's just a little thing I heard about Hallow's Eve." His hand darted out to stop the door as Orphen attempted to close it on him; his violet eyes narrowed slightly. Majic stared, thinking that he obviously wasn't the completely oblivious hyper youth he pretended to be. "They say," the dark-haired boy continued, "that if you stand beside a hollow, lit pumpkin on Hallow's Eve, and share a kiss with someone at midnight, when the surreal curtains are thinnest..." He shot Majic a smug look before finishing. "Then your souls will be bonded together _forever_."

Majic blinked, eyes darting to the decor of the room. Tiny pumpkins sat on the dresser and windowsill, and he knew Orphen noticed as well.

The older man scowled. "Go home already."

Keiji sighed. "Okay... But before I go, please hear me out." Orphen gave him his attention, if somewhat reluctantly. Keiji kept his hand on the door. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on... I'll be there."

Majic blinked, utterly confused. Did he think Orphen still _had_ something to cry over? Azari was gone and fine now, so...

His confusion turned into something close to exasperation, tinged with bewilderment, as Keiji continued. "And if you need a hand to hold, I'll be there." The imagery of Orphen holding someone's hand willingly was a bit strange. "If you need a midnight snack, I'll be there." Orphen's eye seemed to be twitching again. "If you need someone to hold, I'll be there!" Keiji continued, becoming enthused, caught up in his play. "If you need someone to molest you in a dark corner, I'll be there! If you need someone to f--"

Right then Orphen slammed the door shut, so hard the sound echoed in the hallways. Despite it, both master and apprentice could hear Keiji's muffled cry of, "I'll be there!"

"Idiot," Orphen muttered in disgust, turning the lock on the door with a finalized _click_.

Majic remained quiescent as the sorcerer stalked to his bed, flopping down and covering his eyes with one arm. _'Maybe I shouldn't bother him...'_

As always, curiosity won. "Do you really know him, Oshou-sama?"

"Yes," Orphen muttered.

"Um... did you know him _well_?"

The brunette uncovered his eyes, frowning in the boy's direction. "Quit beating around the subject, Majic. You want to know if I was involved with him romantically, right?"

Majic felt his face warming, though he tried to fight the reaction. "Well... yeah."

Orphen stared at him for a long moment, as though contemplating what to tell him. His final utterance was a simple, "Yes," and then he closed his eyes again. Though Majic was gaping, it was clear the conversation was over.

_'Oshou-sama... had a boyfriend?'_ It certainly gave him something to muse over for the next few days. In all honesty, Majic wasn't sure what emotion he was experiencing most at the moment: surprise or jealousy?

Majic was a little surprised -- though not entirely -- to find that Orphen refused to leave the room for anything that didn't involve nourishment. When he went downstairs the first morning to eat breakfast, he had noticed Keiji lurking in the corners of the room, eyeing the entrances as though he was expecting Orphen to come in any moment. It was enough to instill some caution into Majic.

Cleao, however, was thrilled to see him. Often she struck conversations with him, and later she'd taunt Orphen with it.

Majic was there the night Orphen snapped, "Would you shut about him already?"

Cleao lifted a fine eyebrow, smiling. "Why? I like Keiji. He's funny."

Majic continued eating his dinner, trying to act as though he couldn't hear them. It was a waste of energy, anyway. He ended up choking on his potato when Orphen stated rather bluntly, "You _do_ know that's he's gay, right?"

"So? You're just _jealous_," teased Cleao.

Orphen twitched. He and Majic both knew she meant nothing behind it, that she was only doing it to get on the older sorcerer's nerves, but she was succeeding very well. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Then don't act like it!"

"I'm _not!_"

It wasn't just Orphen's attitude toward the dark-haired boy that made Majic wary, either. Only two days after their first encounter, he'd glanced Keiji in the market. Majic was mostly there to restock on supplies-- though he was also interested in a souvenir or two; maybe he could send one to his father. He had no idea what Keiji was up to, but he did see something very odd.

Keiji was holding what looked like a hastily-stitched plush doll-- a doll that looked eerily like Majic. Perhaps it was just him, but the straw-coloured hair and huge blue button eyes did make him wonder.

Keiji was speaking to the doll, and Majic heard bits of what he was saying. "What? You've never been swimming? I should teach you," Keiji said cheerfully, making the plush nod. "Great! Oops-- look out for that wall!" In the next moment he'd made the doll "accidentally" mash his face into a nearby brick wall.

Majic, completely disturbed by now but still curious, followed him.

"Oh, look! There's a pool!" Keiji said brightly, pretending to make the doll walk to a nearby bucket full of somewhat dirty drinking water. "Let's jump in," he said, plunging the doll in. Majic's eyes widened, then his face reddened as Keiji squealed in a high-pitched, falsely female voice, "_Help me! I'm drowning! Oshou-sama~~!"_

_'I don't sound like that!'_ thought Majic angrily, storming off with a very flushed face. _'And what does he have against me, anyway? I never did anything!'_

As the days dragged on, Hallow's Eve drew nearer, and Orphen's paranoia grew worse. Soon he refused to leave the room at all, declaring he would be safest there. It wasn't until Cleao pointed out that there would be hollow, lit pumpkins in there as well on Hallow's Eve that he ditched that idea.

"Besides," said Cleao smugly, obviously enjoying him squirm. "He could sneak into your room and jump you there."

Of course, leaving the safer vicinity of the room meant having to put up with Keiji every time he stepped outside.

Majic was rarely there when this happened, but on their fourth morning in Galnhao Cleao had run out early, anticipating the need to restock a second time on their supplies. Majic, as usual, was subjected to finding these things; Orphen, having nothing better to do, had agreed to come along. "But only to make sure you don't mess up like last time," he remarked irritably as they left the inn.

_'It's just like him,'_ Majic sighed inwardly. Outwardly, he nodded his acceptance.

"Orphen-chan!"

The sorcerer cringed, anticipating the tackle from behind. "Keiji, get off," he grunted.

The dark-haired teen smirked, obliging. "Hey, hey," he said, moving quickly to block Orphen's way. "Where are you going? Can I come?"

"No," said Orphen shortly. "We're just running some errands and then coming back."

Majic blinked. "But... Oshou-sama--"

"Excuse me," Keiji cut in, smiling patronizingly. "Us _grown-ups_ are talking. It's rude to interrupt."

The blonde boy's cheeks tinted with pink. "You just interrupted _me_!"

Keiji waved the boy off as unimportant, which only succeeded in embarrassing Majic further. "Hey, I can run errands well." His smile broadened to a cross between a grin and a smirk. "You remember, right? My _errands_?"

Majic didn't like the implication behind those words, and felt another surge of jealousy. He tried to bite it back, knowing it was wastefully spent. For one, Keiji didn't seem worth it. For another, he knew there was no possible way his teacher could find him, Majic, romantically attractive, as it surely stepped over Orphen's boundaries of master and apprentice.

Orphen obviously didn't like the implication, either. "Go away, Keiji."

The violet-eyed boy grinned. "Fine. But only because I have things to do!" Then, with vociferous intent, he planted a firm kiss on the sorcerer's lips. Orphen sputtered and shoved him away, glancing around wildly. Keiji laughed and gave Majic another smug look before disappearing.

Majic was unable to do more than gape stupidly, and then wonder what Orphen was looking for. It took him a moment to realize that his teacher was looking for one of the pumpkins Keiji had mentioned before, though it wasn't quite Hallow's Eve.

He sighed. "Oshou-sama?"

"Let's go," said Orphen curtly, striding off. Majic had to scramble to catch up.

He was in a fairly bad mood for the rest of the day. By evening Majic was only too happy to retreat to the inn when Orphen decided to take a break and get a drink.

He was half tempted to see if Cleao and Leki were back yet, but decided against it. He was still a bit sore from Keiji's earlier verbal abuse, and right then he only wanted to go in and lie down, maybe take a shower.

_'Was he always like that?'_ Majic wondered, silently referring to Keiji. _'I'd think someone like him would get on Oshou-sama's nerves. He acts like Cleao. Except **worse**.'_ He grimaced. At least Cleao was like a sister to him; Keiji was just _annoying_. Perhaps this was why Orphen was so short-tempered with the girl at times.

Though Majic had to admit, even reluctantly, that Keiji was very attractive as far as males went. He was a bit conceited and a flirt, obviously only teasing Cleao with his words. But he was also admirably dedicated, even if it did extend to the stalker-obsessive type. He was even gullible (Majic was positive that rumor was just that: a rumor, nothing based on even legend). It made him seem so remarkably human, and he wasn't even a sorcerer.

_'I guess I should try to tolerate him better,'_ the blonde decided as he opened the door. _'After all, even if he clearly doesn't enjoy his presence, Oshou-sama is dealing with him fairly well. At least he hasn't tried to blow him up yet.'_

The door swung shut behind him. Majic leaned against it for a moment, sighing, and then he straightened up.

He had barely taken two steps when the excited cry of, "_ORPHEN-CHAAAN!_" rang out and he was tackled, pinned to the floor by a very hyper, very naked Keiji.

Majic felt his face warm, both with embarrassment and anger-- though it was mostly anger. _'Then again, maybe Oshou-sama **should** have blown him up when he had the chance!'_

Keiji blinked down at him, violet eyes dimming when he realized who it was. "Oh. It's just you."

Majic closed his eyes, trying to fight the swelling irritation. "Keiji-san... Could you do me a big favour and _please_ put some pants on? Or a towel?!"

The dark-haired boy moved off him, smirking. "No. I was waiting for Orphen-chan."

"I gathered that."

Keiji tipped his head to the side. His usually tied-back hair was loose, falling a bit past the tips of his shoulder blades. He vaguely reminded Majic of Hartia-- but Hartia was much more soft-spoken, and much kinder. So even that slight resemblance meant nothing to Majic.

"You're a cranky boy," Keiji decided. "I don't know why Orphen-chan decided to apprentice you."

_'I wonder myself, sometimes,'_ thought Majic, though he kept uncharacteristically silent.

Keiji sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I'll have to molest him another time." He jabbed Majic on the nose. "Trust me, kid, I have nothing against you as a person. I just think you're a bit of a wimp." Majic scowled, and the older teen laughed. "I just won't let you get in my way, mmkay?"

Majic sat there, unable to do more than blink as the older teen left. _'Wait,'_ he realized suddenly before calling, "Keiji-san, you--!"

A loud, very feminine shriek interrupted him. He cringed; too late. A few moments later Keiji stalked back in, his face bright red as he ignored Majic and went straight for the bathroom. After a couple minutes he emerged again, this time with his pants on.

"Don't say a word," he muttered, storming past Majic. The blonde just stared.

_'So he doesn't want to lose Oshou-sama again?'_ Majic could understand that; wasn't he like Keiji in the way he, too, loved Orphen? Unlike Keiji, though, Majic didn't have a chance. Keiji had a slim chance as it was, but Majic's being that much younger _and_ being the sorcerer's apprentice dampened the hope even more.

_'I guess when it comes down to it, I really **am** just jealous of him. At least he doesn't have to hide anything...'_

At long last, the night of Hallow's Eve came. Cleao had been much more prepared than either Orphen or Majic. Her costume was commendable; she was going as a princess, and she suited one very well, especially with her hair up the way it was. Even Leki was going, though all he had was a small, make-shift belt around his blue-furred little waist.

Orphen prodded at the cub, jerking back in time to narrowly miss the sharp teeth that attempted to bite his fingers off. "Cleao, what the _hell_ did you put on him?" he asked incredulously.

"They're just little sticks," she replied. "They're supposed to be nunchukus."

"Nunchukus?" the muffled voice of Majic inquired. It wasn't surprising; he was currently wrestling a white sheet over his head. Realizing at the last moment he'd had nothing prepared, he'd gone for the simple ghost style costume.

"They're _karate_ weapons," replied Cleao cheerfully.

"I know what they are!"

Orphen shook his head in exasperation at their childish arguing. "Majic, are you ready or not?"

"Almost, Oshou-sama."

Cleao sighed impatiently. "Well, I want to go have fun. I'll see you two later or tomorrow, whichever happens first!" She smirked in Orphen's direction. "Stay clear of the pumpkins."

"Get lost," snapped Orphen. Laughing gleefully, Cleao fairly skipped from the near-empty inn.

Majic finally managed to get the sheet over his head. He inhaled deeply, grateful for air. Then he noticed Orphen's impatient stare, and he hurried to get his boots on. "You don't have to take me, you know, Oshou-sama."

The older youth rolled his eyes. "Of course I do," he replied. "It's dangerous for a first-timer, especially for one like you." At Majic's offended expression, he continued bluntly, "It's just that you look like an easy target, and quite honestly, I don't think you're ready to dodge pickpockets and such. Just stick with me, and I won't have to be killed by your father. Okay?"

Majic nodded, lacing his boots. "Yes, Oshou-sama."

"Good." Orphen glanced at the time again. "And hurry up. At this rate I won't be able to show you a fourth of the _really_ fun stuff." He only stressed that word lightly, sounding indifferent, but Majic had the feeling he enjoyed the Kielsarihima Festival more than he was willing to admit. It made him smile.

"Majic!"

He flinched. "I'm coming right now!"

Majic had seen the decorations before outside in daylight, but never before at night, and certainly not when they had been lit to be displayed so spectacularly! Fake cobwebs hung over every door, some with huge, life-like spiders. There were hollow pumpkins everywhere, candles having been stuck inside of them to give off an eerie glow. Several of them had multi-coloured flames, likely a trick performed by a sorcerer or sorceress. There was red, green, blue, bright orange, yellow-- and some of those candles were even _hovering_ in mid-air, yet another likely spell from an at least semi-potent sorcerer.

"Wow," the boy breathed in awe.

"Yeah, yeah, amazing," Orphen said shortly, walking off. "The attractions are this way."

Majic yelped. "Ah! Oshou-sama, wait!"

He did manage to catch up with him, but then something else caught his eye.

It was Orphen. But it wasn't, because Orphen was right there beside him. It was someone _dressed_ like Orphen, a black-haired, violet-eyed someone. Majic stared.

Keiji had dressed as Orphen for Hallow's Eve.

"Oh, God," the blonde murmured, frowning.

Orphen, thinking he was being addressed, glanced down. "Huh?"

Majic contemplated for a moment-- more like panicked. He understood Keiji liked Orphen, but he also understood that _he_ had feelings for his master as well. And Keiji had been determined to win, and Majic had admired that, and... Majic wanted to be like Keiji, in that respect.

He wouldn't lose.

Perhaps it was a bit uncharacteristic for him to think, but he only had a split second for it all to pass through his mind before Keiji looked up and spotted them.

Naturally, Orphen was easy to spot. Being as arrogant as he was, he'd refused to go in costume. Thus, he was playing as himself.

Majic's hand darted out, and he quickly enclosed Orphen's fingers in a surprisingly tight, urgent grip. "Hey, Oshou-sama, you promised to show me things," he reminded him, squeezing his hand meaningfully.

Orphen instantly caught on, and grimaced. "Right, come on--"

"Orphen-chaaan!"

He groaned. "Too late."

Keiji came bounding over, hyper in the way he always was. It was weird how much like Orphen he looked at the moment, though his facial features were very different, as was his hair, and his body was too thin. Still, the resemblance regarding clothing was uncanny, like Keiji had gone through Orphen's closet or something. Majic wouldn't doubt it if it were true.

He may have been gullible, but Keiji was far from an idiot. His eyes went down to Majic's hand, which was still clasping Orphen's. For a moment the blonde quailed, but then he frowned and tightened his grip. It was more for a sense of reassurance than affection, but Orphen was clearly confused at the mixed signals.

Keiji pretended not to notice, though it was obvious he did. "Orphen-_chan_, I've spent days, weeks, months, _years_ waiting for you to come back! The least you could do is have some fun with me tonight, right?"

Majic frowned. "Oshou-sama, you said I had to be watched my first time at the festival."

Orphen scowled, but Keiji was already speaking again. "Look, if this is about the shower thing--"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Majic cried, his cheeks a bright shade of pink. "Though you could have the decency to come back and pick up the rest of your clothes! You have no idea what Cleao thought!"

Neither had noticed the said girl approaching until she was directly behind them. "What I thought of what?" Cleao asked curiously.

Orphen shot her a relieved look. "Cleao! Thank God..."

Keiji blinked and turned as though he'd been addressed. "Huh?" Majic stared, resisting the strange urge to giggle. Hadn't Orphen just had a similar reaction a few minutes ago?

Majic had to think fast. "Ah... Well, Keiji-san needs a companion tonight," he said. "But I can't go out by myself, so..."

Either Cleao had caught on, or what she did was of genuine interest. It was most likely the latter. "Oh! I'll keep you company, Keiji!" she said brightly, smiling flatteringly.

Keiji hesitated, now stuck. It would be impolite to refuse Cleao's offer, and though he was rarely polite to Majic, he did seem hesitant to show this side to girls. "Um..."

"Great, then it's settled," Orphen chipped in, brutally cheerful. "Off you go, now."

Keiji frowned, obviously _not_ pleased with the arrangement, but also obviously not able to argue. He _was_ a nice person, and Majic felt a little guilty for using that to his advantage... But then he glanced at Orphen, and decided that he didn't have to feel too bad.

Cleao, absolutely delighted, left with Keiji. _'At least they get along,'_ Majic told himself. _'So it won't be that bad for him...'_ He sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. _'Still, I feel bad.'_

He felt a tugging on his hand, and then realized he was still gripping Orphen. He tore his hand away quickly, trying to remain calm. His master stared at him for a moment. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Majic inhaled deeply, and then looked up, smiling and trying to look as oblivious as he could. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said cheerfully, eyes straying to the side. The floating candles lit the road different colours, attracting his attention all over the place. "Ah! Oshou-sama, what kind of game is that?" Without waiting for an answer he began to move.

"Hey!" he heard Orphen snap. Then there was a scuffle of boots on the ground as he ran after him. "You can't play that; your father would kill me-- _Majic!_"

Even though he was berated harshly for not listening, Majic was relieved. Not only had he been able to distract his master from that train of thought, but he'd been able to give him at least some of the night away from Keiji. That, as far as Majic was concerned, was a good thing. Like Keiji, he had nothing against him as a person.

But, like Keiji, he also loved Orphen. And though he figured it near impossible, he was going to try. After all, whose apprentice was he?

Those thoughts were swept from his mind soon enough, however. Galnhao was huge, and the Kielsarihima Festival made it even more crowded than ever! There was so much to do, and Majic was caught up in the thrill of something so new that he barely gave thought to Keiji, or his emotions.

The night sky grew dark. The candles glowed ever more brightly, and Majic was completely entranced. He only half heard what Orphen was saying; he felt sleepy. It was a pleasant sort of haze, and he wasn't in a hurry to shake it off.

That was, until Orphen noticed. "Hm. I keep forgetting you're still a kid," the blonde heard his master mutter.

Majic struggled to keep his eyes open. "'M not tired," he mumbled, knowing it was useless. He was practically propped against one of the booths.

"Hmph." Orphen said nothing more, simply grabbed Majic by the shoulder and tried to get him moving. Majic tried, but kept stumbling. He heard his teacher swear, and then he felt weightless.

His eyes widened briefly. "Oshou-sama--!"

"Shut up or I'll drop you."

Majic bit his lip, complying. He felt a bit more awake, though, and embarrassed. _'Oshou-sama's... warm.'_ He blushed brightly, trying to banish those thoughts.

He didn't speak again until he was safely lying on a bed, yawning widely from sleepiness. "Oshou-sama... what time is it?"

There was a moment's pause before the sorcerer answered. "Early morning."

"Really...?" Majic sighed, slightly disappointed. So quickly the night had gone... it had been fun, at least. There was something tugging at the back of his mind, something he wanted to say. He tried to remember what it was while Orphen began to undress, only speaking when he had changed into something more suitable for sleeping. "Oshou-sama, may I ask you something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with Keiji."

Majic started. Then, "Oh..."

He heard Orphen snort. "Go ahead."

The blonde considered his words carefully. He didn't want to be too blunt, lest his teacher snap at him, but he knew Orphen also hated for people to dance around the point. "Um... How _do_ you feel about Keiji-san?"

In the darkness, Orphen sighed. Outside they could hear the muffled cries of the people still awake. There were plenty of them, but hopefully they wouldn't be so loud as to keep the two awake all night.

"He drives me crazy," Orphen replied. "Why do you think I broke up with him?"

"But then what did you _see_ in him, Oshou-sama?"

"Hmph." Majic blinked as he noted the shadow of his master moving, then squeaked as he suddenly found himself nearly nose-to-nose with the older man. "Why so curious?" the mahogany-eyed man asked. Majic just shrugged helplessly.

There was a short gust of warm breath, then a firm pressure of Orphen's lips against his. Majic's eyes widened. A small squeak escaped his mouth, only to allow his master to deepen that kiss. He broke away before Majic could properly respond however, and smirked.

"Good night, Majic."

He moved away, and it took the apprentice a few moments to gather his thoughts. Then he sat up, only half aware of the fact he was still in costume. "Oshou-sama!" Orphen paused, glancing over his shoulder. Majic hesitated again, nearly backing down, but he mustered the rest of his courage to say, "I didn't get to kiss you back."

"So you didn't," Orphen agreed.

When he didn't move, Majic took that as a positive sign. He nearly scrambled off the bed, almost childishly eager as he stood before his teacher, leaning up on his toes to return the earlier favour. This time there was response, and he felt giddy despite his tiredness.

Orphen smiled, a real smile, when they parted. He ruffled the boy's hair teasingly. "Get changed and go to bed already. I want to leave as soon as possible, all right?"

"Yes, Oshou-sama."

Majic struggled out of his costume, now feeling light-headed. _'Maybe not the bonding of souls Keiji-san wanted,'_ he thought as he crawled back into bed, glad that his silly smile was hidden in the darkness. _'But it works.'_

**:: Owari ::**


End file.
